Fates Hand
by Crazyarmywife
Summary: It is up to three people who find love together to save their tribe and friends from themselves and from outside foes. Warning cutting and self harm. Threesome couple.
1. Chapter 1

After a brief panic at the sight of the blood on her bed Bella pulled it together and rushed to change her sheets, having just thrown them in the washer when Charlie appeared. She had been glad the basket was in her arms blocking the bloody mangled mess from her fathers view. If he found out about them he would most definitely had her committed then sent back to her mother. Lord knows it would be easier to hide around Renee but she just could not make herself take the mantel of raising her mother on again. She didn't have the energy or will power it would take.

Taking a deep breath she spoke finally to her father "morning dad, I wanted to get my sheets washed before I had to get to school. I will be down in a bit to start breakfast."

"No worries Bella, I have to go in early there was another attack nearby and so I will just grab something on the way." He told his daughter who he was shocked was responding to him at all finally. It had been days since she last spoke and he had been very worried about her. But maybe she was finally working through it and getting better he could hope.

"Okay dad, be careful" she tells him and then turns back to her room so he won't see her arms.

Life had always been hard for her and now it was unbearable. Some days all she wanted was for the pain and loneliness to end. But she was getting good at realizing no one stays, no one cared enough about her and most of all no one wanted her. Her parents needed her to cook and clean, pay the bills and keep her mother in line.

No matter what she did it never worked out so two nights ago she had said fuck it and went back to cutting herself. Sometimes it is just easier to deal with the emotional side of things if you just turned it in to physical pain. That was not what had her freaking out right now. Finally giving in she grabbed a long sleeve shirt and threw it on, grabbed her keys and bag and left.

"Bella, what are you doing here?" Jake asked in a hateful tone. He didn't mean it but he had to let her go for her own good.

"Not for you so get lost." She said in a cold hard voice never looking at the boy who had been her sun and who had promised to never leave her. Just like everyone else.

"Billy, we need to talk." She yelled out to get the old mans attention so she could get way from Jake. He caused to much pain.

"Bella, what is it?" Jake asked her worried. He had never seen her so undone or cold. Her eyes flashed with pain and something he could not figure out.

"Isabella, what do you need? Is your father okay?" Billy asked rolling himself out front. He had sighed when she pulled up thinking that Jake would have to be more forceful with the girl. He knew he was going to lose his friendship with Charlie over all this and was upset. He was one of the only friends he had left, but like the boys he had to sacrifice things also. It didn't mean he couldn't try to still help though.

"Alone, I need to speak to you alone then I am leaving for good. I am 18 now so I am going to go back to Phoenix." She told the shocked duo. Guilt ate at them both knowing this last blow was most likely made up her mind to leave but neither knew how to fix it either.

"Jake go to Sam's and stay until I call." Billy told his son who he could see was barely keeping it together. He hated to unleash him on the other boy but he had no choice.

"Okay Isabella what is going on?" He asked the agitated girl who had yet to stop pacing the room.

"What I say stays between us, no telling my father ever. I would ask you to promise but we all know you won't keep it so just do this for Charlie. Protect him from me." She asked and this put the old man on even more alert. She was in trouble he could feel it and it would depend on how he handled this on if he could save her.

With a sharp nod she relaxed a bit but never missed a pace around the small living room.

"A few years ago I cut my self to deep one night. I had been pretty wasted and had not been able to get the release I needed. I passed out, the weird part is while passed out I had this dream or bad trip whatever about this giant white wolf. It was blind, like actually no eyes there just empty places. It spoke to me, told me I was destined for a different path and it would lead me to either love and a family or I would destroy the world around me. Of course when I woke up in the hospital I chalked it up to the drugs and lack of blood. Then last year a few weeks before I moved here I was at a party, something's went down and next thing I know I was again fighting to stay alive. I should have gave up then and died. It would have saved me a year of shit but nothing goes accordingly does it?" She asked but didn't want an actual answer. For Billy it was a kick in the gut, this child who he always thought as a daughter had wanted to die, had tried it seemed on more than one occasion and now they had pushed her to far he could see it now, she had given up.

"While there that same stupid wolf was in my dreams again. Fucker was persuasive, told me I needed to leave Phoenix and my mother so I could travel on my path to happiness. I told him to shove it there was no such path for me, that only peace I would get was when I was dead. I don't know what happened next but it was like a fire started in my chest where it had stuck it's nose. It said it would not let me kill myself until the time was right. When I woke up clarity was a bitch, I wanted to start over, get clean and be happy. I still think it did something to me. Two nights ago I tried again to end it all." She told the man as she took off her bloody shirt and revealed the cuts up her left arm. They were deep and angry looking. Billy could not tear his eyes from her arm. They did this to her, he did this to her? Jacob would go crazy over this, he loved the girl.

"Oh Bella," he whispered but she kept pacing almost frantically now and he knew this wasn't all she wanted to say.

"I passed out from the blood loss, that same wolf was there again. Yelling at me that my destiny was there I just had to take the right path, that I was the only thing going to save his pack and that I could either save them or destroy them but it was my path to take. Told me that I needed to talk to you, to tell you to show me the way. When I woke up I found a few new cuts these in a design on my right arm, tell me I am  
>Not going crazy, tell me it was just blood loss and I actually did this on my arm!" She was yelling by the time she finished her story and he had grabbed her arm looking at the tribal wolf design that only the elders knew. It was craved into her arm with precision with a few added details.<p>

"Oh baby girl" he said pulling the cring girl into his lap while she cries out the fear she held.

"Your not crazy, but you didn't do this either. Let's get you cleaned up and then we can talk about this, I need to have the legends brought to me first, will you wait?" He asked and she nodded she needed answers before she left. She let him lead her into the kitchen where he sat her at the table before getting the medical kit out. She hissed as he cleaned the wounds and while he did his best to close up the deeper ones with some butterfly bandages.

She had finally fallen asleep on the couch waiting for someone to bring the legends over to Billy.

"Hey Billy, Sam said you needed these and that Jake wasn't allowed home cause that Bella Swan showed up cause..." Paul started as he came into the house but stopped at the sight of her asleep on the couch. That was not what had his attention though it was the cuts on her arms. There were fresh ones and older healing ones and under them he could see the pattern of scars criss crossing her arms.

"You can't tell anyone Paul, I promised her. I know I am asking to much but you have to try and keep this blocked from the pack. Taha Aki why did I fail this child." Billy said in distress. The more he thought about her the more it upset him.

"You didn't, there is no way you could have known she was in trouble. She came to visit what once a year for a couple weeks. That was not even enough time for her to relax little lone feel safe enough to seek out help. Think of all of us you have helped and still are helping. You have done your best old man." Paul tried to comfort one of the few people who always took care of him.

"I should have pushed Charlie harder on fighting for her." Billy said as he never took his eyes off the exhausted girl still sleeping on his couch.

"You did what you could, you always do. Do you want me to stick around. Might help her to know everything and I know your bound from telling all." Paul volunteered. Mainly because it hurt him to see the only real man he knew so upset, also because he was curious about the girl now. He had only seen her in Jakes memories and thoughts and this was most deffently not the same girl. She was good at hiding who she really was. He wondered if she ever got tired of playing a part or if she has done it so long that even she didn't know who she was anymore.

"Yeah wait out side so she won't freak out then figure out how to get her to listen to you. You know what your risking though by doing this?" Billy asked the man who was like another son to him.

"I know but she needs to know everything about why her life sucks so bad right now, I will wait by her truck." He told the man squeezing his shoulder as he left.


	2. Chapter 2

Billy waited a couple minutes to wake her up so he could find what he was looking for. After rereading it he sighed there was no doubt but why her of all people.

"Bella, honey wake up so we can talk before it gets to late." Billy woke her by gently touching her arm.

Blinking slowly she got her bearings and then set up slowly to look at the old man across from her.

"I can not tell you everything because I am physically bound but I will tell you what I can then another who I trust will take you home and tell you what I can not." Billy started and watched the girl nod her head as she pulled her long over shirt back on over her arms to cover them. It had been years since she wore so little around anyone.

"There is a legend of a woman who will come to us by way of the great spirit. He will lead her to us and she will be the one to save us from great tribulation. The legend says that she is the descendent of the third wife of Taha Aki. We will know her by the mark on her body. She will have been hurt and alone for most of her life and it will give her great insight in to how to save our protectors for they are lost in their ways. She will know the enemy well having encountered them and it will be her choice on who to save the cold ones or the wolves. She will either bring our protectors in to a time of true peace from within and out or destroy us all. If she chooses to save the protectors she will choose the leader to stand by her side forever more and his line will strengthen the protectors from being controlled, but if she chooses the cold ones all will be lost and the end of the Quialutes will have come. She will have two true loves in life and two false loves. It is the false love that turns her bitter and make her want to hate. It is the two true loves that shows her heart the way. We will know the woman's mark because only a group of protectors wear it but hers will also be different as it is her bloodline that sets them free so her blood that craved the mark. When she comes she has three by nine moons to decide who to save in the great conflict." Billy tells the stunned girl now sitting across from him trying not to hyperventilate.

"How can it be me, there is nothing special about me, nothing for anyone to want." She whispered out and this broke the two men's hearts that was listening to her.

"My child you are special, you are so incredible forgiving and so kind hearted. You love so deeply it splits your soul into, you take care of all those around you with out complaint and you mean so much to many of us." Billy told her as she just shook her head no but dropped her eyes.

Could he actually mean it, could someone actually think those things about her. No, he was just saying what would make her feel better, what he thought she needed to hear.

"So, what is this pack I am suppose to save, how can I save anything I am just a stupid human." She asked and he sighed it would be her first question.

"I can not answer that with out being is big trouble Bella. How about you go on home and think about everything carefully, talk to Paul only no one else and listen to him closely. Then come back with your questions." Billy told her and she sighed. She needed answers, full answers before she could understand what was happening to her.

"Okay, can I um.. Can I come back later though to talk, it is just Charlie is going out of town for a few days and I can't be alone right now." She asked wiping her tears away.

"Anytime Bella, I know it doesn't feel like it but this is your home to, your my daughter as much as Jake is my son and I hate knowing your hurting. Maybe after you know everything you can forgive an old man his mistakes." Billy told her and she nodded before walking out the door to see a half naked man leaning up against her truck.

"We can't talk here to many eyes and ears, let's get some take out and we can go to your house or out to a place I know. Either way if we don't move now your not going to get your answers." He told her and she walked to the passenger side and hopped in. Paul assumed this was her way of telling him ,"let's go".

Neither talked for twenty minutes, but it was not an uncomfortable silence. More of a not knowing what to say silence and her processing the information silence.

"Your a wolf, so are Sam, Jake, and Embry. Billy can't tell me without something bad happening to him, so how can you?" She finally asked turning her body to rest against the door so she could look at the man driving.

"How did you guess so quickly? And no he can't tell you, I am not suppose to either, but let's say I don't give a fuck and they can try an kill me but they know they will loose." He told her and she sucked in a deep breath getting what he was telling her.

"Don't risk it for me." She told him turning back to the front looking out the window with a bone deep sigh. She hated life so much.

"Your worth it and not just because your some saver of my pack. Fuck I could care less if we are all wiped out honestly. But what's happened to you isn't right and I can make it a bit better if only so you understand why your life is so fucked up." He told her and tears poured from her eyes from his words. Only one other ever told her that and it meant as much this time as it had last even if they were not true.

"I do have one condition though." He said.

"What?" She whispered out.

"I want the real Isabella, not some mask or lie. I want the full truth and I don't want any holding back information. If I am going to risk my life telling you the truth I deserve the same." He tells her and she is quiet for so long he wondered if she would answer him or not.

Finally after getting food and heading back out of forks towards the south she spoke again. "What if I can't answer your questions, what if I don't even know my self anymore?"

"Then we find your true self. It is not going to be easy but I can say I have been there and understand. Normally I am the largest prick you will meet, my temper is paper thin and I will explode over stupid shit. I hate my life, I hate being a fucken wolf, most of all I hate caring about anyone because they eventually leave. And no I don't have an answer why I am even risking anything for you. Not yet anyways." He tells her and she takes in his words and can relate.

"I want to die." She told him the simplest hardest truth about her self there was.

"I see that, and I have been there too. But when you get to that point then there is no fear left and no where to go but on a different path. Question is are you strong enough to choose the new path or to end it. Both takes strength." He told her.

He had expected it to be much harder to get her to admit anything to him, but they had not really gotten into anything either yet.

"I don't know if I am strong enough," she sighed out then continued "Jake told me your legends when I first moved back here. Then I met him and did some research and figured out what they were. It only makes since if that part was true then the other part would be. And since it keeps being refered to as pack then it goes with wolves or dogs. But your legend said wolves so I guessed." She told him and he was impressed by how quick she got it.

"Well as wonderful as those legends make it sound it all sucks. One day you are this normal pissed off teen boy, you have dreams of leaving, some had college plans even. You have girlfriends and a life then the next you get so angry you can't control shit, you start shaking and it feels like your being ripped in to. Only you can't even scream because your face is breaking and reforming and then your a wolf it is crazy the way you can see for miles, hear even the smallest noises and god the smells are so strong you vomit. It takes hours, days, or weeks to rephase back human and your dirty and totally naked. Your taken in front of the council and told you can never leave the Rez, must leave all human ties and can never tell the secret to an outsider on penalty of death. To top it off now you share all secret, thought and memories with every other fucken wolf because were all suppose to be one pack. We have Sam telling us what, when, and where all the time and he is an ass most of the time. But even then I am a freak because I can block my mind most of the time from him and if I really want to I can fight off the alpha orders so it pisses everyone else off because they cant do it. On top of that you have this imprinting shit. It's fake emotions that turns you into an idiot. You look at a woman and boom she is the love of your life and all you want. It's bullshit and fake. Take Jared and Kim. She has wanted him for years and everyone knew it, but he wanted out of La Push not tied to some girl that he had never even liked. Then one day boom all he can do is think about her and be with her even though he thinks he is in love he is miserable and there is nothing I can do about it. Like we lost control on everything else in our lives we don't even get to choose our woman." He told her and she was surprised he was so blunt and honest with her. By now they had made it to her house and she asked him in. They set in the front room facing each other.

"I am sorry it's so hard on you, what did you want to do before the change?" She asked as she picked at her shirt sleeve.

"I don't know, anything that made it to where I could leave here. I hate this place so why should I have to protect it." He told her before he asked his own question. "How could you stay with that leech after finding out what he was?"

"I have asked my self that and I don't really know. There was nothing normal about that relationship and when he left it was worse than when I got clean last year. He once told me I was his own personal brand of herion, but really I think it was the other way around. From day one he manipulated me and dazzled me into doing everything he wanted. Anytime I would try and have an opinion he would dazzle me again and it was like okay anything you want. I am just lucky I guess I got the only virgin vamp out there. His family was just as bad in controlling me. I don't know if that answers you or not but I still haven't figured it out yet and this is the first time I have been able to say anything out loud you know." She tells him and he thinks about what she told him. The leech was controlling her. Was this something all of them can do to humans or just a few, or was it she was just that easy to control.

" I am going to regret this but you need to talk about this shit and since I already know about them I am going to be the one stuck listening but if your going to choose your path what ever it is then your going to have to figure out what that path is going to be. No one has the right to control you." He tells her as she stares at him thoughtfully.

"You either, so it is Sam's fault and the Council that made Jake leave me like he did." She asked.

"Yes and no. Jacob is the rightful alpha he could have claimed the rights and then choose to still be around you. He wouldn't have been able to tell you but he could have still been your friend. What he said to you was all on him though no one told him what to say. Jacob is a lazy asshole who thinks he is top shit but doesn't want the job fully just the perks. Sam enforces the rule of no outsiders because of what happened with Emily his imprint. He phased to close to her one night and left long scars down her face and chest. He hates his self for it and is determined it won't happen to anyone again. Jacob is angry at you because you won't let him make a move or agree to date him. He wants you as his own and was convinced you were going to be his imprint now he is just pissed and taking it out on everyone." Paul told her and she shivered. Just the thought of being touched that way terrified her and he had never been more than a friend.

"First that is gross I am 18 he is 15, totally against the law. Secondly I am not ready for that kind of relationship doubt I will ever be." She told him and he understood a bit more about her that she doubted he picked up on.

"When's your dad going to be home?" Paul asked realizing they had been sitting there for a couple hours not talking just thinking.

"He is gone for the week, there was another attack and then he was called in up in Port Angles because they have a string of missing people, he told me to stay at Billy's but I think I will just stay here. I really don't want to push Jake he was really mean this morning." She told him and he thought about it for a few minutes.

"What would you say to staying with me. I live in a big house with a few other kids. Jared and I are the oldest so we take care of the three younger ones. Billy watches out for us when he can and Sue used to cook for Jared and me but since we phased I took over it. I can't explain it but the wolf does not like her around the other three." He told her and she stared at the floor taking in what he was saying.

"Where's your parents and are you all related?" She asked turning to look at him with her big doe eyes.

"Brady and Collin are twins and 14, Anabeth is 7 they are siblings but have lived there since she was 1 and the boys were 7. Jared has been there since he was 10 and I have lived there since I was 13. I am a year older than Jarod." He told her and she could tell he was not comfortable talking about it so she did not push.

"Your wolf sees them as your pack and your their protector. That is why you don't like outsiders around. If I had to guess you have always been the protector." She told him and he nodded slightly thinking of what she said.

"So will you come stay, we can leave your truck here and that way the pack won't know your there with us until Jared phases again. Hopefully not for a few days but we have been chasing some leech bitch this week and she won't give up and is just slippery, we can't pen her down." He told her and she shivered again and rubbed her wrist.

"If you think it will be okay, I just don't want to be alone right now to much time to think then." She told him and he nodded he understood. He planned on asking her about the cuts in a bit but was anxious to get her back to his territory.


	3. Chapter 3

Three hours later she was curled up on Paul's small bed thinking about how her night had ended. She loved Anabeth she was just to cute and the way she clung to Paul telling him about her day showed her another side to the man who was the only one to be honest with her. Then there had been the twins, they took to her instantly and not left her side until falling asleep curled up on either side of her and the two older boys carried them to bed. Paul had told her afterwards that was the first time they had accepted someone other than him or Jared. She was not sure how she felt about that really.

The knock startled her from her thoughts and she called for them to come in. She was not surprised when Paul entered and took a seat next to the bed leaning his back against it and stretched his long legs out in front of her. He was quiet for a long time and was enjoying her fingers brushing through his hair at the base of his neck.

"My father beat my mother to death one night is a drunken rage, I was 6 and hiding behind the couch listening. She had put me there and made me promise to be quiet and not come out till he had passed out or left. Bastard never was convicted, you can imagine what my life was like after that night. I never back down though and it came to a heated blow when I was 13. He came in drunk with some whore and laid into me, I will admit I was a little shit and still have an explosive temper. This time though I didn't back down and went punch for punch with the old man. I landed a hit to his chest and he went down. I thought he had passed out but turns out I hit him hard enough to stop his heart. They ruled it an overdoes and sent me here to live. There was two older boys and a girl, also Jared. I have never told anyone about that before and I have hidden it all from the pack." He told her and she cried for him and wrapped her arms around his neck and rested her forehead on his shoulders.

"Why are you telling me?" She whispered.

"I don't know, but I want you to know what your getting into just being around me. I am not a nice person Bella." He told her and she sighed again. He was trying to push her away but it wouldn't work because she understood his pain.

"Deadly yes, possessive of your pack absolutely, but I saw you tonight with the twins and Anabeth you can love still and do deeply, your protective and nurturing to them. I also believe you have let me in to that small protective bubble even if you didn't want to, but Paul I don't know if you can protect me." She told him and he finally turned eyes blazing Hells fire to stare straight at her.

"I will.!" He told her in a cold deadly tone.

"Not from myself." She told him and then did the one thing she had never done before and pulled her sleeves up to show him the cuts up her arms. She had never trusted someone enough to show them her true broken self. She was fucked up and she knew it but had hid it for so long she was a pro at it.

"When did you start?" He asked as he ran his finger down her cuts one at a time takin them in.

"15" she whispered and he tried to hold in the growl as he started to shake. He could not phase now he was to focuses on her and Sam was patrolling and would see. She could see his struggle and reached out taking his face into hers and stroked her thumbs up and down his cheeks to calm him. She was not afraid of him at all and that comforted the wolf in him some.

"Why," he asked

"I needed a release, it was all to much and I just needed to get some of it out before I exploded." She explained and was shocked when he pulled her into his arms before laying them back down on his bed. At first she tensed but slowly she relaxed but with it came the tears of years of pain, neglect and frustration.

He held her tight almost to the point it hurt her but he knew instinctively that she needed to feel safe for once in her life. She had let her guards down and let him in. For better or worse he was with her to the end now in what ever way she needed him and he would kill every last person in this world to protect her.

At some point in the night Paul woke to Jared curling up on the other side of Bella and reached across to rest his arm across them both. He could see the tears on the other mans face and he growled. He hated that his friends was hurting so much.

"We did this to her, it is like before." Jared whispered out as he traced one of the deepest cuts on her arm that was resting against Paul's chest.

"No, we didn't. Cullen did this, Jake did this, fucken Sam did this, her parents did this. Every fucken person in her past did this. We will protect her, we will help her and we will give her a reason to want to live again. And I will kill any who try's to take her from us. That shit is not ever happening again." Paul growled out as he pulled the other man closer by his neck and held it tight.

"We might have to run to stop it, I am not strong enough to fight the alpha command like you are. Fuck I am not even strong enough to fight off the lust for Kim even knowing it's going to make me vomit afterwards. I don't know how much more I can take Paul." Jared said in a broken voice.

"We run if it gets to much, I am not fucken losing you to, you fucken here me. Just say the word and we take Bella, Bethy and the twins and split." Paul told the other boy who curled around the girl between them and sobbed out his pain, frustration and feelings of self hatred.

Bella did not understand everything going on but she knew the boy laying behind her was as broken as her and Paul seemed to be, something pulled in her when Paul had added her name to the list of who would run and she found the idea had merit. As she felt the boy break down more she turned over and pulled him in to her arms. He wrapped his arms around her small body and put his face to her neck and cried. She felt Paul move in closer behind her and pull both her and the other man into his strong arms and watched as he ran a rough hand across the boys head and down his back in a soothing manner.

Knowing it should feel wrong being in between them like she was she could not help the sigh. Nothing had ever made her feel so safe before. With that thought and a small smile she went back to sleep and for once did not wake up screaming from the terror of her life or from the memories she just could never seem to forget in her sleep.

Waking up was much different than when she went to sleep. Laying curled into her side was Anabeth. On the floor was all four boys spread out and covered in verying degrees. She laid there taking in this mix of family members and that was what they were to each other. Anabeth was the princess and baby of the group. Paul was protector and provider, the twins were the kid brothers and comic relief the only one she didn't know where to put was Jared. He was the broken boy who cried into her arms last night, who seat watching quietly over them last night. He was as built as Paul and she figured could be as deadly but there was a innocence about him that Paul had lost.

This thought lead her to her memories of losing her innocence and she felt her heart shutter in her chest. Looking down at Paul she concentrated on him, his strength and presence. After calming back down she thought of why she was here and started thinking about this legend stuff Billy had told her about, about the pack and revaluations Paul had told her about. Thinking about her two paths she sighed how in the hell could she choose her path when she could not even think clearly.

Having no clue how long she laid there she started when she felt small hand on hers, once she looked down she saw the small girl looking back up at her with a smile.

Putting her finger to her lips she motioned the girl out of bed and once the door was closed again Bella asked the girl if she was hungry. At her head nod the two descended the stairs where Bella started breakfast and talked with the girl. The boys slowly filtered in still half asleep and she smiled as they all hugged her before sitting down.

"Why are you two not eating?" She asked the two oldest boys who shrugged.

"They never do until me and the twins eat. They are always hungry." Anabeth told her and she was sad by that. They would go hungry for the three younger kids would have enough.

"Eat there is enough today for all of you." She told them starting to fill both plates as she stood between them. And eat they did. She wondered when the last time the two had felt full was because it was at least a hour before they finally slowed down and finished their last plate.

As she finish cleaning the kitchen back up her phone rang and she sighed. She was starting to get comfortable here with the others and had wanted to stay in the bubble and not think about her life, the outside world or anything else.

"Hello," she answered.

"Isabella, this is Billy honey. I was calling to check on you and to see if you could come over for a bit and chat with me?" He told her and she sighed. She still had questions and needed answers but honestly why did it have to be her.

"Yes I can, I am doing okay Billy." She answered and they agreed to meeting in an hour and half.


	4. Chapter 4

Warning have been very sick all weekend and this week. Going on two days of no sleep so this might suck, but it is an update.

Two hours later and she was exhausted. They had had a long heart to heart and she had more information than she could process and it was not over. She was due to meet their medicine man Quill sr. And he was going to show her the basics of their shamanism so she could take a spirit walk. Billy had felt she would get more answers and a greater understanding of her two paths so she would have a greater idea on her choice.

Everything was so ceremonial but it was so powerful. She could feel it down into her bones and felt the pull as she copied what old Quill was doing. As her eyes closed she was amazed it had worked and she came face to face with the same white wolf as all the times before.

"So you have finally embraced who you truly are?" The wolf spoke to her.

"Who am I truly is still up for debate, I need to know though because some suck ass wolf thinks I am the way for his pack to survive. However said pack can't even know about me knowing so how am I suppose to do this?" She smarted off to the wolf. Damn she was frustrated with this creature.

"Let's take a trip on the paths you can choose and maybe you will understand more my child. You need to accept your the last descendent of the third wife Hepahetha. Her lines were all spirit walkers just like you only your the first to be strong enough to embrace the magic. To be open minded enough to let it come to you even if it takes near death episodes to happen." The wolf said and she sighed. Why did this have to be her life.

"The first path has already been removed by my bringing you here to the land of our people, other wise you would be dead." He showed her, her body resting in the bedroom floor blood surrounding her and her eyes open and not seeing, lips blue. She could not look away from the broken girl In front of her and know exactly why it would have happened. Was that to be her path again?

"Come let's see the next path you were started down," he told her and she watched as she met the Cullen's, her and Edwards relationship and how everything about it was so wrong now that she was able to see it from the outside. She watched as he dazzled her and Alice controlled her. How he placed her on a shelve and would have never gave her anything more. She listened as he broke her heart all over again and then Sam finding her. Jake helping her and all the signs of him trying to get with her. When it went blank is when he left.

"So we are to the present events. Do you want to see the the paths laid out before you now or do you want to pick one and follow it through till the end?" The wolf asked her and she was scared but if there was a way to know for sure what path she needed to travel then she should do it.

"Show me the paths, are these solid or will they change as people change or decisions change?" She asked and he sit back on his back paws and thought of her question.

"These paths will happen, events can change but the end of the paths will remain the same. You are the balance to the tribes future, you are the turning point for the cold ones but only you can decide which to follow and which to ignore." He told her and she shivered. She hated being in this position and she did not trust herself enough to make a choice.

She watched the first path as she choose to go back to Edward, their wedding and then honeymoon, her becoming pregnant and the pack trying to kill them both. Jake breaking away from Sam and the delivery. She watch the volturi come and the battle that she protected everyone from. She watch as two years later they come again and she sees the dead faces of all her loved ones. Paul laying in a pool of blood, the twins twisted and broken with unseeing eyes, Jake and her daughter next to each other fingers touching, Anabeth being held by a clocked figure as she is drained. The whole field red with blood and bodies.

She could not take it and collapsed to the ground sobbing in pain. So many lost and it looked as if the figures were not done yet. The dead stretching for as far as she could see.

"What is the next path?" She sobbed out know she would never pick the first not know that she knew what happened to all those she loved.

This path lead her to leaving alone, she eventually killed her self and she saw her body laying there and her eyes go blank. But the was not the end, she watched the Cullen's fall apart and Edward provoke the voluti and being killed, the others enslaved. She watched the pack fall apart as they imprinted. The false love destroying Jared and him getting hisself killed by Victoria. She watched as the woman picks off the pack members one by one. Collin and Brady, Jake, Embry, Quill, Sam and lastly Paul. He had lost his self to the anger and rage. She watched as they fought and he lost. She screamed for him to run to just stop but he wouldn't. She held his shaking dying body trying to stop the blood flow. Something in her snapped and she screamed cussing the gods and deities and everything else she could think of.

"Stop please stop I can't watch anymore. I can't be the one to choose their deaths. It can't all end because of my choices." She begged the wolf who looked at her with his blank eyes and she felt the pity and knew it was true.

"Is the last path going to end this way. Am I destine to kill everyone?" She rasped out lying on the ground in a ball.

"You will have to over come your self to achieve the final path. You will have to let love in and embrace both men. You would have to want to live for it to work. Are you strong enough Isabella Marie Swan last line of Hepahetha the third wife of Taha Aki." The wolf asked and she cried into her knees. Could she love fully, was she strong enough. Was she able to save anyone.

"I don't know but I have to try, show me the third path." She said slowly setting up, she felt a fire start in her chest and felt it scorching her alive. It was so intense she screamed out and clawed at her chest until it finally exploded out if her and she felt like the pressure was being sucked back into her.

"What the fuck was that?" She gasped out shocked.

"That was you deciding to save your people. That was the power locked in your very blood snapping to protect your friends and family even if you consciously had not decided. Now watch what needs to happen to start this path. We can't show it all but I can show you the beginning and the ending." He told her and she nodded feeling weaker than ever before.

She watched Jared stumble back home vomiting as he went. He felt so unclean because he could not push the hazy lust of the imprint away. She watched him crawl into bed with her and Paul. Listened to their conversation about leaving. Seen Anabeth sneak into the room and curl up on the end of the bed. Watched as Paul moved her closer and covered her up as he moved to the floor. How he sit and watched them with pain filled eyes and the tear fall as he traced the line of Jared's back. Watched as the twins came in and curled up next to him, he always kept this body between the door and the rest of them. She heard the howl and watch both boys jump up. They argued and Paul bit down on Jared's neck then left. Jared sank shaking to the ground holding a locket in his large hands as if praying to it. The seen changed to her walking in and telling Paul they had to leave. She had to find a man in the outback of Montana. They packed and she saw her steal Jasper's truck loaded with supplies. It changed then to them being older and standing in front of a large home. Jared and Paul each holding her close as she cuddled a small baby in her hands and watched two more wrestle around the yard.

"You see how happy you all can be. There is war coming, there is great suffering coming but you are the key. You must go and learn how to protect all your loved ones. You must find help in the ones you can and destroy the ones who seek to destroy us. You are the key Isabella." The wolf said and all faded white then went dark. She could feel her body again but it was so heavy that she could not move. The pulsing heat was still in her chest and she held on to it. It would save all those she loved, but could she let the two men in. Could she learn to trust and love again.

She did not know but she had to try and save them first then worry about everything else. Feeling warm and safe she dropped off into a deep sleep.

Paul had come back from patrol to find Jared pacing the floors.

"What's up with you man" Paul asked his nervous friend.

"Bella has been gone for about hour and half. Billy called wanting to talk to her then she left. Why did he let you tell  
>Her about us. What is going on?" He asked and Paul ran a hand down his face.<p>

"There is some legend about her or some shit and so Billy had me tell her. I am going over there you coming?" Paul asked the other man who nodded and followed him out of the house.

He had told them she was at old man Quills so they went there and could here her screams before the house came into view. Both boys held the phase just barely.

"What the fuck is going on?" Paul asked walking into the back yard where the two where.

"She is on a spirit walk. I do not know what she is seeing but we must not touch her. Sit and chant. Give her energy." He told the two boys who after taking in the girls scream and cry then pull herself into a ball they did as asked.

Each time she scream one of their names or their friends names they cringed. When she begged Paul to stop and run he about lost it knowing something he was doing was hurting her. It was another three hours before they felt the magic disappear and at the old mans nod the boys rushed to her side and Jared pulled her into his arms as Paul checked her for injuries.

"Take her home and put her to bed. When she wakes you two must follow her where ever she goes and do as she asks or we will all be destroyed. That child has been broken and used but she is still pure and loving at the soul. Take your time and she will give you both the happiness you deserve and the family you need. She is both of your other half as you are hers. Protect her boys" he told them before turning back to the fire and throwing more herbs on it before chanting again.

We ran home and did as he said putting her back into my bed and I watched as Jared curled around her protectively. The way he held her and looked at her made me think of our girl. Those bastards killed her and someday I will have our revenge I just have to bid my time.

"I won't let it happen again, just stay with her and I will be back I need to go get her things at her house." Paul told his friend and then left.

As he got there and pulled into the drive the scent of vampire was heavy. With a growl he phased and ran into the house the smell was strongest in her room. He followed it out the window and through the woods to almost Seattle. It was a new one.

Making his way back to Bella's house he grabbed the first bag he found and shoved her clothes in making sure he packed her personal items and then grabbed her shower bag he found in the bathroom. Anything else and he would just steal it for her since he was basically broke.

He rushed home with her bag and only relaxed when he was within hearing distance of his family. He listened to them talk with each other and move around. He could hear Bella and Jared talking softly and he hopped they would connect. Jared needed her as much as she needed them. Hell even he needed the woman and that scared and thrilled him at the same time. While he had truly cared for Jayda what he felt for Bella was already different and stronger in some ways. He would not say he imprinted but that was he didn't believe in that shit anyways. She was as important to him as Jared was, something he had not admitted to yet either. Taking a few calming breaths he grabs her bag and finally goes inside. He checks on the twins who are watching some movie on TV. Anabeth was curled up in between them reading one of her books. Knowing they were all fine he headed upstairs to the two he was most concerned about at the moment.

"How you feeling Isabella?" He asked as he walked in noticing how pale she looked and the red eyes from tears.

"Um, confused would be best I guess to describe how I am emotionally. Physically like a bus ran over me." She answered and he nodded before taking his place next to her on the bed so she was in between the boys. She turned to hug him as soon as he was comfortable and he felt the tears fall as Jared rubbed her back and moved closer to her.

"Hey, what is it,what's happened?" He asked a bit alarmed.

"You...him... Dead"he understood those words but not much else and looked to the other man for help.

"Best I can get is in her sprint journey she watched us all die in very horrible ways. I had just calmed her down when you got in." Jared told the other man who now understood that what ever the cause was something traumatic for her. Hell they had witnessed her physical body reacting he had heard her yelling their names so knew enough to pull her tighter and then speak.

"Feel us Isabella, feel our hearts beat, feel our breath as our chest rise, feel our heat as it soaks into you. Listen Isabella." He tells her and knows she is doing just that as her head comes to rest over her heart and her hand finds Jared's.

It was many minutes later before she spoke again. "We have to leave tonight, all of us. We need camping stuff and I know where we are getting the truck. But we have to leave before they take you both from me please."

"Jared go get the others packing. Bring only their clothes as blankets. Then pack you stuff. Bella, baby are you up to going with me to get this truck that we need. I am assuming it's going to be stolen." He asked as she nodded as the three stood up.

Once they were back in Paul's truck he asked "where to?"

"Cullen's house, we are taking Jasper's truck. It is big enough for all six of us, plus I know they have camping gear. What the fuck for I don't know but they do." She tells him. He did not ask questions because the old man had told him to follow her but it didn't mean he was comfortable in vamp territory.

As they pulled up she sighed. Just the sight of the house brought back all the memories and then the spirit path. She hated them now that she could see what they had done to her. How fake it had all been.

"You okay there Isabella?" Paul asked.

"It was all a lie, they used me and controlled me. They made me believe I only would be safe with them and they knew what was always best. I was a controlled pet, I saw the life I am going to have if I choose this path with them. I watched as they controlled me and he used me. I watched as their kinds slaughtered everyone I loved, all because he got off on the control and because I would have been gifted. They seeked me out for more power. I HATE THEM." She said and he was shocked she was opening up a little about things but what she said angered him to the point he wanted to rip them to pieces. Someday he would get that chance and he would make it slow and painful.

"Let's get this over with, the smell and anger affects the wolf and I can only hold it in so long." He bit out and she nodded and got out of the car and headed to the door.

As she approached there was a note attached addressed to her. With shaking hands she reached out for it and then opened it.

(Bella,

I am so sorry for what happened to you and had I have know sooner what was happening I would have helped you then. I was getting suspicious after your injuries in Pheonix but could not prove anything. They kept us apart because they knew I would catch on to the control and the glamouring. I got a phone call from my brother in Texas. He told me you would be needing my truck and the camping gear which is ready in the garage. He also said that you would need id's for all six of you and money. All this is in the glove box. Stay away from Edward and Alice. I have left the family and am in Texas. Something big is coming and when it does your going to need help. Know that you can call me when the time comes and I will do all that I can. Again I am so sorry they destroyed your life as it seems they have. I will regret not acting sooner until my end, just remember you are worth it.

Jasper Whitlock

She handed the letter to Paul who read it quickly and then shoved it in his pants pocket. They broke the front lock on the door with his wolf strength and then he followed her to the garage. She had no want to look around the house and just wanted to leave. He opened the garage door while she backed out. Then he followed her back to his house where Jared came out with the bags and blankets. The twins came out carrying their back packs that looked full and a larger bag of what looked like toys for their little sister. They helped her into the back seat and then followed her in as Bella moved to the middle so the two older boys could sit next to her. No one really talked until they reached the highway.

_-


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"Where to?" Paul asked since he was the one driving.

"Montana" she answered quietly and then rested her head against the seat. She would save these five kids if that was the only ones she could.

She had no idea when she fell asleep but she woke to whimpering and it sounded like someone was hurt. She shook her head to clear it and looked around. They were in a wooded area and the camp site had been set up. The twins and Anabeth was nowhere to be scene so she figured they were is the tent. It was more of a one room house how large it was but at least that way they would all have room to move around some.

Looking to the left she saw Paul leaned over a large figure who was whimpering and clawing the earth. Jumping out she was next to them as fast as her klutzy feet would take her. "What is wrong? she asked taking Jared's head into her lap and rubbing the tears off his face as he squeezed his eyes shut.

"It's the imprint it hurts them to be apart to long, he is fighting it because we are still to close to the Rez to phase. He can't fight the alpha demand." Paul told her as he rubbed his friends back trying to sooth him some.

"Oh no, I don't want him hurting like this, but he has to come with us or he will..." She left off because that flash of his death crossed her eyes.

Having no idea how to help she curled over his head that was still resting in her lap and started to pray as she held him. "Please stop this pain, please release this hold on him and let me take it, please if I am suppose to protect them let me do it." She repeated over and over and only stopped when she started feeling a pull like it is pulling her somewhere. The longer she sit still the worse it became until she had to whimper. But when Jared relaxed and set up to stair at her she pushed the pain away. He was no longer hurting it seemed.

"What did you do Bella?" He asked pulling her in and Paul watched the two. He had watched a light leave Jared before being absorbed into Bella and it was freaking him out a bit.

"I don't know..." She told him and he looked to Paul and sighed. The guilt had left him as he looked at his friend and lover. For the first time in months he looked at his friend with want and need so deep it was burning. The infatuation was gone and he had a clear head for once. He looked back to the woman across from him and saw her beauty and wanted her as much as he did Paul.

"You broke the imprint, how?" He asked and she shrugged but he did not wait for anything else as he pulled her into his arms hugging her close and kissing everywhere he could reach as he said thank you over and over.

Paul did not know how to feel or think about what he had seen but as Jared released her and turned to him eyes clear and blazing in passion that he had not seen in almost a year now he didn't care the reasons or whys he pulled the other boy to him and kissed him hard. The other boy returned the kiss and Bella could not help the smile at the scene and did not miss how hot it was and how it affected her. What surprised her was when Paul pulled her to them and he kissed her with as much longing as he had kissed Jared and Jared had moved to stand behind her and claimed her lips when the other boy left hers. They didn't push it any farther than that kiss but when they released her the light he had seen earlier was seeping out her skin in small sparks.

Each time he noticed she would bite her lip like it hurt but she would not answer his question when asked so he dropped it but made sure to stay close to her as she made some stew for dinner.

After the three younger kids went to sleep Paul, Jared and Bella sit out side talking quietly by the fire. Bella was wrapped up in a blanket tightly and snuggled between the two boys.

"So are you open to a relationship with both of us." Jared asked quietly.

"I want to be, but I don't know if I can. Have you two been together before, obviously by that kiss. What happened, have you always shared girls?" She asked trying to get the attention off herself.

"Before our changing into a wolf we figured out we were attracted to each other, one night we were really drunk and ended up being together. The next day we never talked about it just went on being friends, just a little more distant. There was a girl we both liked, she lived there at the house, her family had been killed a few year before and she was all alone. She was screwed up pretty bad emotionally. One thing lead to another between all three of us and she said she wanted us to all be together. We were happy for six months. I would not say we loved each other but it was as close as we could have all come. I phased first and they alpha ordered me away from them. I tried to fight it but I am just not strong enough to fight it off. Paul confronted me about it three weeks later in the woods where I had took to staying because it was to hard to be around them and not be able to be with them. We fought and he was so angry he phased. I gained him back but she was all alone then." Jared started eyes filling with tears as he thought of the women again.

"I fought off the alpha order and went back home, she was a mess thinking we left her. I tried to explain to her we did not want to leave her but that we had no choice. She called me a multitude of names and slapped me. I was so hurt and angry I phased in front of her. She understood at that point and we keep it quiet she knew. Jared came home and we all made up and made love. The next day Jared imprinted on Kim in front of Jadda. It crushed her and she ran to the cliffs. We found out Sam was there with Embry. He had just phased and was trying to understand why he could not be around his best friends and his girl friend anymore. Jadda confronted Sam. Yelling he had stolen me and Jared from her. Yelled she was going to tell the whole world about us and that she hated him. He got in her face and threatened her. She went to hit him but he moved and she lost her balance. He never even tried to grab her, never went in after her." Paul said fighting the anger and pain away and it helped when she pulled him in closer to her body as she had done Jared.

"They found her locket on a rock and Billy gave it to us because she had a picture of Paul and me in it. They never found her body though. We never got to tell her how much we cared about her." Jared finished and Bella was crying for them, for the girl, and for the pain that seemed to follow the wolves into their new lives. She hated Sam for doing this to them because something told her that they knew he could have saved her. That he could have went in after her and she might still be there with them.

"why cant you be with us, is it something we have done?" Jared asked as he held her closer to him both resting back onto Paul who had them resting between his legs laying on his chest.

"I have never willingly been with a man before and the thoughts of one touching me again terrifies me." She whispered out before hiding her face in the blanket that was wrapped around her.

"that is why you started cutting your self, to have control and to get out the pain and fear." Pual asked and she nodded but still never looked up at either man.

"We promise to never do anything to hurt you, and we promise never to push you into anything your not ready for. Just give us a chance to love you, to hold you and to make your life a little better." Jared said pulling her closer to him and looking up at Paul for guidance.

"Isabella. Let us in, let us help you because we both are just as shattered as you are, the three of us could fix each other. We want you Isabella, we need you to just be with us not any other reason. We could make you happy and I will protect you both from anything coming our way." Paul told her in his strong voice that made her feel so safe and protected.

"I will try I just do not want to hurt you both." She told them and sighed when she felt them both kiss her head and then pull her closer. Eventually they all went to the tent. It was like a freaking one room house complete with a heating stove and it could be cooked on. It would deffently be nice when it gets colder. She knew the boys body temp would help keep them all warm now and she knew in a few months the twin would phase. She remembered that from her spirit walk. It made her sad but she would make sure they did not lose anything like the others seemed to have. She would protect them.


	6. Chapter 6

It took them three days to get to where she was being pulled to. It was a trail off into the mountains of Montana. She knew that deep in them they would find the man who would help her on her path of learning. It did not make it seem any easier though as they packed up backpacks with all their gear. The two older boys insisted that they carry the most. Even the twin's pack was a bit heavy due to them wanting to make sure their sister had everything that she wanted. Bella took the money and Ids from the glove box and they hid the truck under a tarp and allot of brush. It would snow soon and that should hid it even more. It was a slow process and all of them were getting tired. Paul finally decided to make a sled that his wolf could pull because Anabeth was just too tired to keep walking and the twins were even wearing out trying to keep up with so much weight. They used two long trees with a canvas pulled over them and then strapped the packs and Anabeth on. They explained the wolf to the three younger kids and then Jared and Paul phased. Jared insisted on carry Bella while Paul carried the rest. The twins were okay now that they did not have to carry so much and would often bound off ahead of them in search of this lake that they were suppose to find.

It was three weeks later they finally found it and set up the large tent and camp. The two older boys went to hunt down some wild game in wolf form and the two younger fished and looked for mussels. Anabeth and Bella looked for berries even though it was so late in the season and anything else they could find edible. Bella had no clue what to really look for but the girls looked anyways and collected fallen wood for the stove. They would need it as the nights were getting very cold now. They had brought a smaller canvas pull with them to fill with small to mid sized logs and sticks. The older boys would get the bigger logs and cut them but the girls like to feel useful to. Of course they did all the cooking and cleaning. The six of them were becoming closer than any family could be. Bella was the older sister or even mom figure to the three younger and the older boys were like their big brothers. They all looked out for one another and Bella had found her place she belonged. They all wanted her here and they all loved her as much as she did them. This had been what she had been looking for with the Cullen's and thought she had found, only difference is that this time it was not all a lie and while the boys were wolves she was still an equal to them.

Feeling her hair raise on the back of her neck she stood up straight and looked around. Not seeing anything but still feeling uneasy and like they were being watched she called to Anabeth.

"Bethy come here." Bella called urgently. Something was wrong and she had to protect the younger girl.

"what is it?" Anabeth asked running to the older girl and taking her hand. Bella pulled her closer and wrapped her arms around the girl, she could not understand the intense fear and need to run or protect as she had until finally she saw it. Across the large meadow stood a man. Not just a man but a very pale man that was wearing little clothing and what he wore was dirty and stained. The most frightening thing was the bright ruby red eyes she could see from where she was. He has feed recently but she knew it would not stop him from an easy meal if he came across one.

"Bethy run, don't look back just run as fast as you can to that little cave we found. Go now" Bella whispered to the younger girl as she pushed her behind her and she stood there praying the vampire would attack her and not go after the young girl.

The vampire sniffed the air a couple times before starting towards her. She knew he was toying with her because he could have been across the meadow in just seconds if he really wanted to be. Half way to her he froze though and she could only hope it was because Paul and Jared had smelled him and was coming to rescue her.

Off to the right she saw movement and then the largest white wolf she had ever seen before. Not wanting the vampire to run she pulled her knife that she kept on her in case of snakes or if one of the rabbits snares was tripped. Just as the vampire went to turn towards the wolf she cut into her arm and hissed at the familiar pain. This was enough though to make the vampire turn towards her just as she heard the pained howl from behind her. She knew that sound and it gave her hope she would live. Before her eyes the white wolf attacked the vampire and had it shredded before it could move. As he fixed his unseeing milky eyes on her she felt the ground shake and four wolves, two smaller then the other larger two circle her and growl towards the white wolf.

"Brady, Collen" she asked and they nodded before growling at the wolf again as he approached them slowly.

"Bethy ran, go find her and make sure she is okay, I told her to go for the cave, there may be more vampires. This wolf wont hurt us. He is the one I was looking for, he is my guide." Bella told the two smaller wolves who nuzzled her chest before taking off to find their little sister. Paul and Jared dropped back next to her and both checked her over and kept breathing in her scent. Paul found her bloody arm and whined as he licked it to stop the bleeding.

"It was going to attack Bethy, I had to distract it so the white one could kill him. I am okay" she tried to comfort the wolf who kept licking her arm and Jared was rubbing her stomach and side but not moving out of in front of her. Slowly the white wolf phase back to human and they could see he was a very old, very gray haired man with the same color skin as the boys and Bethy had.

"I come in peace, you have found me child so I assume you have accepted your destiny with the wolves beside you." The old man asked and she knew this was the moment that had been coming since they left. This was when she would choose to save them or let them all die.

Up till then she had kept both boys at arm length physically except at night when she would fall asleep in between them. It was the only time she let her guard down with them or was able to pretend she was okay and could actually let them touch her. There was just something about the dark and them that made her feel like she could let them in. Knowing both wolves where listening and was hanging on to her words like the life line they were she finally made up her mind on her path. It had been a long three weeks and many back and forth decisions on her part. Mainly she just fought with her self beliving that they would all be better off without her and that Paul and Jared deserved better than her. She had not yet accepted that maybe she was worth it, but she did accept in that moment that they were worth it and so were Bethy and the twins. She had promised weeks ago that she would save them if no one else and that was still her plan. Now standing face to face with the man who would guide and teach her she had to choose and it was making her twitch. She hated feeling like she was making the wrong choice or that she would let them down if she choose anything at all. It was always a fear of hers to be a failure and let those she loved down.

With a deep breath and a handful of fur from each wolf next to her she closed her eyes and finally accepted the only truth available to her. She was theirs and they would be hers. They would be tied together in this life and all others as long as she would just let them in and give her heart a chance to heal and then love again.

"Yes, I am the last blood of the Third wife Hepahetha. I have come to you to accept my path and to accept all that comes with it to protect my family and my mates. Paul and Jared are mine, Anabeth my sister and the twins my brothers. I am here to learn how to help the last sons of Taha Aki." She told the old man who nodded and then looked at the two wolves.

"Phase back my sons so an old man might see where his blood has led." He told the two wolves who phased back and moved to stand even closer to the woman they have came to care about more than anyone else and who had just declared them hers. Their hearts were singing and they could not wait to show her how happy her decision has made them but they unknown wolf was still present and their inner wolf demanded them to stay on guard and protect their mate and pack.

"Lets go back to camp and call the others as they are my blood to, this is a story for all of you. Then we have much work to do on all three of you my children. For the final legend has been fulfilled and I can finally rest my weary body and mind." The old man said and they all nodded the two boys not letting the older close to Bella as they walked towards the cave where the younger children are.

As the boys saw them they ran to Bella and engulfed her in hugs shaking all over. Bethy ran to Paul who lifted her easily and held her close as she cried. Collen broke off and went to Jared and let the older boy hug him close then standing next to him as the older boy kept his arm around the younger. Brady was not looking to be letting Bella go anytime soon so they all moved towards the tent where finally she was able to get him to let go even if he followed her around closely while she got food and drinks for all the wolves and the older man.

"Who are you and how are we blood of yours?" Paul was the first to address the older man now that Bella had seated herself to eat and rest after being so scared earlier.

"After our people were attacked, I felt pain like I have never felt before and pray you never feel. It was like my soul was being ripped apart. I searched for the reason and found it. The body of my beloved imprint. She had sacrificed herself to protect our people, to protect me. I laid with her for three days until the pain stopped and an emptiness filled me. It was even worse when that happened so I ran. For generations I have protected our tribe until your great grandfathers phased. I saw the strength in them and decided my time had come to an end, so I roamed, killing all cold ones I crossed paths with. Eventually I tired of the emptiness and prayed to the gods to finally let me be at peace and come to my beloved's side. They told me that her last blood would be in need of me and that my time was not over just yet, but soon they would let me rest." He told them and Bella knew who this was and set opened mouthed looking at him.

"Bells?" Jared asked noticing her reactions.

"Taha Aki, the first wolf." She whispered and the old man nodded pleased she understood so quickly.

"How?" Jared asked as him and Paul set in aw of the old man

"I have never stopped phasing, we can live many life times as can our mates with us as long as we phase. Tell me my sons of what sons do you come from of mine." He asked and both boys thought about it the best they knew.

"My mother was an Uley, Jared is of the Black line and the twins are from the Atearea Line, we do not know much more than that because our parents have all died and we have grew up in a home together." Paul told the man.

"We have much to teach you my sons and daughters, We will stay here tonight then pack up and I will lead you to the other side where we will be safe from outsiders. Then we will start." He told them all and they all bowed their heads in respect of the elder.

"Come grandfather, let me get you comfortable inside, the boys will need to go and teach the younger two since this was their first phase and Bethy needs to get to bed." Bella said helping the feeble looking man up and leading him inside. They all knew he was still strong and could take care of himself but that was just how she was with everyone. They had all seen she would take care of everyone else first and never complained about it. The boys took the twins out and let them phase a couple times to get the hang of it and then showed them some of the fighting techniques they had learned. It was late when the four came back in and curled up on their pallets that were made. Bethy sleet in-between the twins for protection and for heat and Bella slept with Paul and Jared. It was the only way she ever got any sleep.


	7. Chapter 7

After packing up the tent and all of their stuff the boys all transformed into their wolves and the girls loaded the pulls behind them. They were able to shift it out between the four younger boys so that the weight was even less than it had been. Bella let Beth ride on Paul for now while she walked beside the wise elder. It still amazed her that he was the first wolf and as old as he was.

"granddaughter you seem troubled, tell me what it is that troubles such a young soul?" Taha Aki.

"It just all seems so unreal still. Not you or the boys but just this whole super natural world I have stumbled into. Before with them, it always seemed unreal but in a weird way I could never understand. It always left me feeling lacking and like I was not good enough. Now it is all different but I still don't know." Bella told the older man. She had a hard time trusting but something in her pulled to let her guards down. That she was safe and protected with this man.

"You must believe in your self-worth before anyone else will believe in it granddaughter. Everything that has happened to you in your life has lead you to this point, has made you stronger and will make you love deeper because of it. But you must let go of all the pent up emotions, let go the anger and being scared. Let those who love you or will love you in. It is that love that will release your sight and own magic." He counseled her as she thought over his words as she walked beside him.

They walked for a long time before she spoke again. She wanted to do as he said but did not know where to start or how to start. She was not a big talker nor did she show her true emotions well, she had never been a physical person either so where did that leave her. All the swirling emotions inside her make her arm itch for a release. It made her feel trapped and caged in and all she really wanted to do was scream at the ones who did this to her. She wanted the ones who hurt her to pay for it.

"Granddaughter, let me tell you a story. Long time ago when I was just a young man. Barely into my double years on this land, there was a girl I loved. She was the most beautiful girl I had ever laid eyes on. We boys do such stupid things to get girls affections. We had to prove we men before we could take wife. My father tells me I was not ready yet, still to much a boy yet. I refused to listen because I wanted that woman as mine. We have test in our tribe to prove we are men. I made it past the bear, I fished many fish. I lasted two weeks in the wild alone. I knew all there was to hunt. I could provide good for wife. My father took me to the side before the final test. He told me to think about my decision. He told me she may have pretty face but was ugly person. Being dumb and in love I laughed. He tells me find woman who was respectful to elders, good with the little kids and who could cook good because winter nights were cold and hunger made it worse. I told him I made up my mind I wanted pretty faced one. He shook his head and told me to wait. I went into the next test that night against my friends. We had to battle each other. I knew I was stronger but my friend was more cunning. I lost and my friend took the pretty faced girl. I was angry for a long time. That was until he talked to us hunting. She was lazy and spiteful. She never wanted to cook and was not taking care of their baby. She demanded a second wife to care for things so she could set and get fat talking to her friends. The next year I married my first wife. She was everything a good wife was suppose to be and more. I loved her more than I ever did the pretty faced girl." He told Bella and she sighed with understanding.

He was telling her that it was okay to get angry for things we believe should have not happened, it was okay to think you love but let it go because better will come around if your open to it. Had he not let the anger go and seen his false love for the pretty faced girl he would have never found his love with his wife. The group walked till midafternoon when they stopped to make camp. The twins gathered wood while Paul and Jared set up the tent and then went hunting for some meat to cook. Bella and Beth gathered some water and tried to fish but did not have any luck.

"Bethy take this over to the boys and they will walk you back to camp I want to talk to Bella for a while." Jared told the little girl who was just as good as his little sister.

The two older teens watched as she took the water to her brothers who took it from her and then scoped her up making her laugh as they went off together. Bella smiled at the sight of the younger girl laughing and having such a good time. She was a bit envious because she had always wanted that kind of family, just a sibling to love and be loved by.

"What are you thinking about?" Jared asked the woman that was suppose to be his other half. It confused him that he cared so deeply for her already but barely knew anything about her. That just weeks ago he was imprinted to another who he could not stand and who he could not resist.

"How lucky Bethy is to have her brothers. So what did you want to talk to me about?" Bella responded finally looking up at the man next to her. She could not say she was not attracted to him or Paul because she was. She loved the dark longer hair and the bright green eyes of Jared and the burning black eyes of Paul. The darkness in them called to her and made her feel protected and safe even though she knew they could both be dark and angry.

"How are you doing? You have been pretty quiet today." Jared

"I don't know really, part of me still wants to just leave and forget this because there is no way I can save anyone. Part of me is so scared of letting everyone down that I just don't know what to do. The other parts are just so angry." She tells him and he nods as he took her hand and pulls her down to sit next to the lake they were close to for the night.

"I think if you were not feeling those things you would not be taking this seriously. You know though that your not alone. Paul and I are as much in this as you are." Jared tells her and she sighs looking out at the water.

"You do not find this weird that one minute your attached to your imprint who is suppose to be your destiny and the next your told your suppose to be in some weird three way relationship with a girl who you don't know and who is a head case?" she questions.

Jared sighs and thinks over her words. He hated being imprinted to a girl he did not like and who could control him so easily. Someone who he would have never wanted to begin with. Before that he was in love with Jadda and had pictured his life with her. Married with some kids anywhere in the world but Washington. When she died a large part of him died with her. Now once again super natural powers were interfering and giving him another to love that he could just as easily lose as he had Jadda.

"I wish I could tell you I did not have anger as well, that I want to accept this triangle and just go with it. I hate that all my choices have been taken from me, I hate that some supernatural power used my body with a person I could not stand. I hate having no control over shit. I loved Jadda but she was ripped from me and before that shared by another. I care for Paul he was my best friend and I wanted to make him and Jadda happy but it was still hard to be with both of them and not feel like they would have been happier and better off without me. I am struggling with everything that is happening now." Jared honestly told her and she understood him. In ways that others would have hard time with.

"You should not hate yourself or blame your self for what happened with the imprint. You had no control over that and she took advantage of you completely. What happened was not right and you should be angry over it." Bella told him still holding the mans hands and squeezed it in comfort.

"No more that your at fault for your past. You had about as much control over it as I did." Jared said and she stiffened up but then let out a long breath before she responded to him. She knew he was right, knew he was making a point here but she was not completely ready to hear it either.

"Maybe we both had to lost control and go through similar situations so that when our time came to find each other we could understand the others anger and pain. That we could help each other find a way through all of it." Jared spoke again quietly.

"Maybe, but then where does that leave us and Paul?" Bella asked.

"That is something the three of us will have to figure out Bella, but it will take time and us talking honestly to each other even if it is ugly and painful. What do you see when you look at us?" Jared asked

"I am having a problem answering that. I see Paul as a protector, someone who will do anything to protect us. You, I see as the more laid back one but someone who can and will be just as fierce to protect. I see a darkness in you both, maybe it is the wolf, I don't know. It does not scare me like it should it excites me and makes me feel alive for the first time in forever. I see two men who is standing on that from porch from my vision holding me and smiling so happily and peacefully as we watch our family in the yard. Something about that pulls me to that and makes a deep ache for it. But I do not know either of you yet, I do not know how I can trust myself to allow us to get to that point." Bella explains as honestly as she could taking her many minutes to put all the words together and still feeling like she did not get it right.

"Trust is built over time, even trust in ourselves. This is our paths to walk and it will not be easy I do not think. There is much to work through and over come but I think we will see that we are stronger together then we are apart. You have to let us in and we have to let you in. Paul already started that process by telling you about his past. I want that to." Jared told her.

"Then tell me. Let me know you Jared." Bella said as she turned to face this beautiful dark broken man.


	8. Chapter 8

"I had a great life growing up. My family had a home in Forks, and I went to school there. My father was a construction worker and my mom a teacher. I had a little sister Melissa. We had breakfast every morning together before mom drove us to school and on the weekends we would go to the beach or hike in the woods. I loved to play soccer and was really good at it. From the time I was little I had a ball with me and I was playing with it. The year I turned 9 our life went to shit. My father was hurt at work and he started drinking allot, him and mom fighting all the time and he started hitting her and me. I never let him touch my little sister though. She would go hide in our tree house until it was safe again. Mom threatened to leave him if he did not get help, and it worked for a while. He went to rehab and counseling. Life was getting back to how it used to before he was hurt. One day right after my birthday it had snowed allot and school was out. My parents decided we were going to go sledding. We were coming around a bend in the road and a trucker was coming towards us. He had lost control of the truck on the snowy road. I woke up in the hospital weeks later. They told me that I had stopped breathing a few times and once even died before they brought me back. Billy and Harry was there to. They told me that my mom and dad were dead on the scene and that my little sister died a few days after from a brain bleed. I was an orphan then and I had no grandparents or aunts or uncles that could take me in so Billy brought me to the house where Paul and the others were. They let me pack up some of my stuff from my home but sold the rest off and put the money in the house's account. It was all gone years ago." He told the dark haired girl who had huge tears spilling from her eyes. To lose everyone you love in just a second must have been so scary and so terrible.

"That is horrible, god I am so sorry you went through that." Bella said but did not add anything because she had no idea what to actually say.

"It was really hard but Paul helped me get through it and he protected me from the other boys who wanted to take my stuff. Billy and Sue did what they could and checked on us often enough." Jared told her and she moved closer to him so she could lay her head on his shoulder. He smile at the action and wrapped his arm around her. He loved how she fit into his side and how small she was.

"Tell me about Jadda and your relationship?" Bella asked while she laid against his shoulder. His arm around her making her feel safe and for the first time that day her emotions were calm.

Jared went on to explain how he had met Jadda, her story and how they became and how it ended. Bella cried for him, Paul and the girl because the story was so sad. But a part of her, the selfish side, was envious of the girl because she had both guys and they both loved her.

"Tell me about the leach, I want to understand why you were even with him?" Jared asked and felt her tense up so he pulled her closer and kissed her temple. Both felt the shock race through them from the contact.

Taking a deep breath and then another she slowly told him her story with Edward and left nothing out. It felt weird talking about it but at the same time it was nice to finally be able to tell someone else who understood the magical world they were all thrown into. She had talked to Paul a little the day they were at her house but so much of the talk had been on the wolves and her new found supernatural path of her own. Besides she had time to really think about things since her spirit walk. She even told him about that part of her spirit walk and for his part he was a good listener only lowly growling when she talked about her attack by the nomads and then the pregnancy and ultimate change.

"So what made you choose this path?" Jared asked and she sighed before looking out at the water.

"The life with them would have been the same as it was before. I would always be poor breakable Bella. Yes I loved my daughter, I could tell but it was a distant love. They kept me away until she didn't need me anymore and Rose got to be her mother in all ways but birth. Then the fighting started and I watched all of you die. Something in me just knew that even if the next few years had been everything I wanted it was somehow all wrong. The love with Edward was as fake as your imprinted love at least on my part because they kept me dazzled and under control. When I saw the life with you and Paul while it starts hard and we still fight inside I just knew it was finally the place I belonged and while I would be protected you would not treat me as if I was breakable. It would be equal in our love." She tells the man next to her who pulls her closer.

"I do not think your breakable, after all you have been through and had to do, you have proven your tough and brave. Hell you set out on a journey with two teen wolves and three kids with no plan other than just get away from La Push and go to Montana, that takes strength and bravery. I will protect you with my life and I hope we can find what all of us are looking for together." He tells her and she smiles just a little at him. He is sweet and around him she does not feel so broken, the hole in her chest is closed and she can breath finally.

"Can I kiss you Bella" Jared asked her shyly and she nods back just as shy.

While he meant it to be a simple kiss neither was prepared for the shock that shot all the way to their toes and back up filling them with a tingling warmth. Bella was shocked with Edward he always control the contact between them keeping it short and lots of distance between them. Jared was totally different he slid his arms around her pulling her in as close as he could and claimed her mouth with his. His tongue battling hers for dominance making her breathless. Hearing him moan as she pushed her hand through his hair and gripping his neck she pulled herself up into his lap with a knee on either side of his hips. He leaned back onto his back and let his hands roam her back pulling her with him. For many minutes they kissed just like this neither taking it farther but both enjoying this new aspect between them.

Slowing the kiss down to finally a stop she rested her forehead on his wide warm chest taking deep breaths to calm down. She had never been kissed that way before and she marveled in the feelings.

"That was amazing." She finally said she he hummed in agreement.

"We need to get back soon before Paul comes looking for us." He told her before helping her to stand up and him following.


	9. Chapter 9

Sorry I realized I posted the first draft of the chapter before I added on about the new tribe. Thank you to my reviewer for saying something. Here is the finished chapter.

After they ate that evening and the twins had tucked Bethy in between them Paul asked Bella to take a walk with him. He was happy that Jared and her was starting to bond but he was also selfish and wanted his time to bond with both of them.

He walked beside her for a while before he started talking. "You know that you never have to be afraid of me." Paul said quietly and Bella looked at him as she stopped.

"I know and I am not." She said and he smirked at her.

"Good to know" he said as he stalked closer to her and she stepped back into a tree.

He was standing right in front of her now and she took a deep breath. He smelled of something wild and it sent shivers through her.

"Tell me to stop." He said quietly

"No," she answered already anticipating him kissing her. Something had broken through her fear earlier with Jared and now she was curious. What would it be like to accept them both. To have them both when just one overwhelmed her senses.

"Tell me that you don't want me to kiss you?" Paul requested.

Shaking her head no she finally summed up all her courage and stepped into him and his arms in circles her and his lips claimed her in a hungry possessive kiss. Her arms raised around his neck and he stepped them back into the tree. He dominated her and claimed her mouth as his own, his hands held her as close to him as he could get and he never wanted to let her leave. It had never been like this with anyone else. He did not even know this woman well but everything about her drew him in and took all his control away. She held his heart and life in her hands and she did not even know.

Bella never felt so safe and so wanted before and while it should scare her knowing she would never be able to push him away it only made her pull him closer. She knew if she wanted him to stop he would be she like the position they were in.

Needing air he pulled away kissing down her neck as he lifted her up to wrap her legs around his slender waist. Her breathless moans had him so turned on he knew he had to stop or he would scare her by going to fast but gods he wanted her. She tasted of ambrosia and smelled of heaven to him. He knew he could get lost in her and forget the world.

Dragging his lips back up to hers made them both moan but he once again controlled the kiss and slowed it down. Slowly he finally rested his forehead on hers and met her wide brown eyes with his black ones.

"Everything about you pulls me in, never have I wanted a woman as I want you right now. But I want more from you than any of them gave. I want forever and that terrifies me." Paul whispered out as his lips gently brushed hers as he spoke.

His words sent warmth through her and a deep want for the man who was showing her he was vornable.

"You make me feel so much and it scares me but dammit I want you to be mine. I want to experience what our relationship can become." She told him also brushing her lips against his. Being like this with him made her feel safe enough to open up and tell him real truths.

"I am scared of losing you not to anyone but you dying and I can't stop it. What happens when the pack catches up to us. I can't go through that again. I already am more into this than I ever was with anyone else." He said then kissed her hard as if to prove to himself that she was in his arms.

"It won't happen, not this time. I am your and your mine. The pack can not stop us or I would have not seen it in my vision." She tells him

And felt him relax just marginally against her. She ran her hand up and down his neck and watched as he closed his eyes peacefully.

"Still scares me," he said and she sighed. She understood his fears because they were the same as hers.

"It terrifies me I could wake up tomorrow and you could be gone. That I could totally become yours and Jared's and you both leave me or die. I watched you both die in my visions and I am afraid of me choosing wrong or doing something to cause it to happen." Bella tells him as he pulls back just a little to look at her. The moon was shinning on her through an opening in the trees and she looked so beautiful.

"Gods your beautiful. We are never leaving you. Not until we are as old as grandfather and are ready to move on together. No matter what comes baby it is you and us against the world. Our family is stronger together and that is how it will stay I will make sure of it." Paul told her and she nodded as she leaned in for a slow sweet kiss.

It seemed to last forever but to short of a time all at once when he broke the kiss and let her drop her legs to the ground.

"So what do you think about grandfathers stories and the fact he is your spirit guide?" Paul asked as he took her hand and lead her in a direction.

"It seems so weird but also so sad. He lost his imprint and watched as his whole family died off, watched his tribe become something he did not recognize and yet he is so strong to start over and teach his new people, to have the will to go on. I just hope we can live up to what he wants from us. What about you?" Bella told him before asking him the same question.

"I think he is all that our stories tell us he was, but I could not imagine going on without your family or tribe. I do not know what he wants from us all but I think that we will learn allot from him. While you were gone with Jared he was telling us about where we were going. Some of our tribe who had lost loved ones to the cold ones, left with him. They roamed for years following the buffalo herd through Canada and the northern states. On a hunt they came across a smaller band of people. They were all that was left of their tribe. Most dying from small poxs. The joined together and found refuge in the mountains. They still move up into Canada and back down with the seasons and have managed to stay completely hidden from society." Paul told her as he kept hold of her hand and helped her over a fallen tree.

"Do you think there is other wolves, in this new tribe?" Bella asked.

"He has not said but he is so maybe. I would like to see how their pack is ran and if there is anyway to go back to Washington and change anything. If not maybe the five of us can find a place for us and build our own tribe like grandfather has." Paul told her as they reached the camp site.

Paul pulled her over to the fire where Jared sat and then pulled her into his lap and he took his place next to the other man. Jared pulled Bella's legs into his lap and she smiled as the boys started talking. Soon after she was sound to sleep.


	10. Chapter 10

Bella knew she was asleep but it did not seem to matter. Cringing when she saw where she was at, it was the Cullen home but she was not alone. Grandfather was in front on her and when he felt her he turned his massive head and looked at her with those unseeing eyes. That still creped her out a bit but pushing past that she stumbled up next to him.

"Why are we here?" She asked in a trembling voice.

"You must see and understand the enemy to defeat it. As a spirit walker you have the power to go where others cannot and see the truth of things. Because you have finally accepted who you are and choose your path you have unlocked this potential. Why we are here at this time I do not know. It is your path to follow I am only here to guide." Grandfather said and she sighed because of course it could not have been so easy.

"How did I get here though? How did I spirit walk?" She asked and grandfather set back on his legs and looked at her closely.

Bella determined to keep eye contact bit her lip and stared back into the unseeing eyes.

"You were relaxed, you have accepted your path so you just slipped into the spirit world as you rested. Your spirit knows your mates will keep you safe and she knew it was time. You must learn to listen Isabella." Grandfather tells her and she is frustrated with that answer but keeps silent as she hears raised voices. Following them down a hall way she found herself in what was a massive library she had not seen before. It looked to be either underground or a totally inner room because there was no windows to let light in.

As she entered she tensed because standing by a table was Edward and Alice and seated across from them was Carlisle. Moving around the edge of the room she silently moved closer. As she stood behind the desk she seen what looked to be files, each with a name and date on the top. Curious she moved closer.

"Careful granddaughter, while they cannot see, hear or smell you if you move something they will see that." Grandfather cautioned his granddaughter.

"I wonder where this is. I never saw this room in Forks." Bella said aloud still pursuing the files on the desk.

"Carlie, Seattle; Melanie, Salt Lake; Stephanie, St Louis; Teresa, Pittsburg; Crystal, Anchorage." She read off but the top one is what had her attention the most. "Isabella, Forks." The file was laid open and inside was pictures of her growing up, medical records, and her school reports since kindergarten. Towards the farthest side was a note that read "promising if taken in time".

Feeling her blood run cold she wanted to demand an answer, demand to know why they had a file on her and if she assumed correctly, other girls they had used or taken. And for what reason.

"We need to go back soon, I cannot see her anymore. Last time I could was a flash of her cutting her arms and passing out. Then all went black. I have checked all records and as far as I can fine she is still alive. Her shield could be starting to expand like we thought it would with a bit of venom in her. She is much more powerful than the others." Alice told the other two.

"We have to take her then. I cannot stand acting long. She is draining with her ups and downs." Edward said and even though she had accepted his love was fake it hurt knowing he used her and played her emotions just to collect her. Was she nothing more than a toy to people?

"They are demons, creatures without a soul not people Isabella, your mates are people, the twins and Anabeth are people. These creatures are nothing but evil walking the earth. Some just hide better than others." Grandfather told her sternly.

Anger took over and she knew she hated them now. Hated what they would do to her and had to others it seemed.

"The plane is ready and I have a passport for her prepared. Use anything you can to lure her away and then once you're on the boat to the island change her. She will wake there and the others can then train her while we play our parts." Carlisle said and the other two nodded before leaving.

"Oh Isabella, you will be my prize toy. So perfect to train. Soon I can use you to take the throne." Carlisle said as he set down and flipped through the pictures of her from the last year. Many Alice had taken while she played Bella Barbie.

"None of them was real. What about Jasper and his letter to me, we took his truck how do we know he can't track us." She asked her grandfather.

"Picture him, his voice, and follow it to him granddaughter but you do not have long before you're too weak to stay in the spirit world." He told her and she did as he said. She could hear his voice but not make out the words and she felt like she was swimming through thick black mud. It was draining her and before she knew it she was waking with a moan. Her head was splitting and she felt sick at her stomach.

"What is wrong, what were you dreaming about?" Jared asked as Paul held her shaking body tighter to him.

"She was in the spirit world and pushed too hard to soon. Here give her this with some hot water." Taha Aki spoke coming out of the tent and handing Jared the bag of herbs.

Jared rushed to where the water was and filled their small pan with some placing it over the fire. He was worried about his mate because she had been peaceful then talking in her sleep, then she woke up screaming.

"Is Bella okay?" Bethy asked shyly standing behind Jared with tears running down her face. The twins standing just behind her also looking worried.

"I will be, come here and give me a hug baby girl." Bella said as loudly as her head would let her and opened her arms for Bethy to curl up in taking as much reassurance from the young girl as she gave.

"What happened?" The little girl asked as she clung to the older girl. She loved Bella and looked up to her, so it upset her when the other girl was upset.

"Nothing baby, I just had a nightmare. But you know what I am all better now because I am here with all of you and Paul and Jared will make sure that none of the nightmares can come true. Now close your eyes and go back to sleep baby." Bella told the little girl as she kissed her forehead and then ran her hand through the long dark hair of the girl to help her relax.

Both girls closed their eyes and rested against Paul. For his part he ran his hand along her neck under her hair to comfort her. He knew it was no nightmare and that what ever it was was bad or at least hurtful to her. He was having a hard time not phasing because he was raging inside. He promised to protect her, to keep her safe and he could not do that in the spirit world. He was just as powerless as before and it killed his soul to know that.

"Do not fear she was safe in the spirit world for now, you did your job protecting her mortal body." The old man said and Paul once again questioned how grandfather could know what he was thinking.

"What did she see?" Paul asked again as the twins came and took Bethy back to bed. It had not taken long for her to go back to sleep.

"I watched Alice explain she could not see me anymore and they needed to come check on me. Edward said he wanted to just take me because he hated pretending to care about me. Carlisle already has the paperwork done to make it happen. Just like that and I would be another missing girl never found. They had folders of girls in different states I just do not know if they are already taken or targets. He said that they were to take me to some island and leave me to change and be trained so they can use me to take the throne. Everyone was gifted I bet, all a gift they need to take over. Makes since they once told me gifts were rare and only theirs and the Voltaire have so many in their coven." Bella answered with her eyes closed and both boys tried to comfort her when they saw the tears fall.

"They will never get close enough to touch you!" Paul growled out.

"I knew it was all fake and they controlled me but I feel so stupid now, so damn stupid." She whispered before turning into Jared's chest and crying. Paul held her close while he met the eyes of the other man who was also holding her. Silently they agreed to make each one of them pay for every tear she ever cried.

"No need you said it they controlled you, they dazzled you. You had no control any more than I did with the imprint." Jared whispered into her ear.

"Get angry Isabella, use that anger to stop them from their plans, to follow your own path and claim your happiness. That will show them your Isabella Swan not some helpless person. You are our mate and you are strong, never forget that." Paul growled out.

"Drink Granddaughter it will help with the pain and being so tired and that will help your emotions." Grandfather told her and she did as he asked and had to admit that after a few minutes she was feeling better and much more relaxed.

"What do we do now?" She asked the elderly man who continued to stare into the fire.

"You continue to heal and grow, we continue your training and get you to where you can spend as long as you need in the spirit world, where you can call up help from the spirit world. You and your mates bond and eventually seal that bond. Only then you go back and finish this fight. If any come for you we will deal with them then. It is good to know what they are up to and able to plan around them but do not let them control you anymore Isabella." Taha Aki told her.

"Come on we need to sleep we leave early in the morning. The more space between us and Forks the better I will feel." Paul said as he lifted her easily into his arms and carried her into the tent.

"They will never take you, never get that chance. Your mine." Paul said into her ear after they had gotten comfortable in their pallet of blankets and sleeping bags.

"And mine, your safe baby." Jared told her from the other side and wrapped his arms around her and Paul as she was laying her head and half her body across Paul.


End file.
